


Sweet as Sugar

by Aobadatsgay, AwesomeGrasshopper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Hopping, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobadatsgay/pseuds/Aobadatsgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGrasshopper/pseuds/AwesomeGrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat get's more then he expected from a shoosh pap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially written in my LA class when I was supposed to be taking an essay test, my good friend read it, loved it, so I finished it. I gave it to him to edit and he made it ten times better then what I could, even though he'll never take credit. So if your love could be directed to him that would be awesome.

Your name is Karkat and you just fucked up another interaction with Terezi, causing her to get upset and you to feel like a complete douche. Leaving the common area you wandered the halls, cursing yourself to hell and back. You sighed in frustration and ran your hand through your hair. You stood there for a few minutes, silent fuming until you are broken from your musings by a quiet "HoNk".? You tensed slightly at the sound, knowing that it meant that HE was nearby. You knew he would never hurt you, but after all that had transpired you had a healthy dose of fear for the troll.  
“HEY, STUPID CLOWN! QUIT HIDING AND JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME DAMMIT. I KNOW YOU FUCKING WANT TO, IT’S THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER FUCKING LET ME KNOW YOU’RE ALIVE!” you shouted into the vent you thought you’d heard the honk come from, straining your eyes to try and see him through the slots on it.  
“CaLm DoWn MoThErFuCkEr, I’m RiGhT hErE.” You jumped at the voice coming from directly behind you. Strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist, the shock causing you to struggle before a set of sharp nails embedded themselves into your flesh, making you still immediately.  
“ReLaX mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu’Re AlWaYs So MoThErFuCkInG tEnSe”he said softly, his nails removing themselves soon after you calmed down, his thumbs replacing them. They slowly rubbed small circles into the imprints from his claws, making you feel truly relaxed. Several seconds passed until he loosened his grip on you, moving his hands to your shoulders, his lightly paint smattered hands kneading the tension out of your muscles there. Soon you were nothing but putty under Gamzee’s skilled fingers. You leaned into his touch, a soft purr coming from your throat. You heard a chuckle from above you in response just before Gamzee started to guide you over towards your respiteblock. He pushed you to lie down upon the bedding, himself following shortly after, taking a relaxed sitting position against the wall.  
“NoW bRo, WhAt Is YoUr MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm?” He asked, his voice carrying a slightly serious tone to it as he gazed down upon your pliant form.  
His question swiftly brought back the self-hatred you had been feeling, washing away the calm that had infected your system earlier.  
“WHAT’S MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS ME! IT’S ALWAYS ME! I ALWAYS SCREW EVERYTHING UP.” you covered your face with your hands, hiding it from Gamzee’s view. You felt the bed shift slightly just before an arm wrapped itself around your shoulders.  
“”ThErE’s NoThInG mOtHeRfUcKiNg WrOnG wItH yOu, YoU’rE nOt A pRoBlEm. NeVeR wAs aNd NeVeR wIlL bE. i WaS.”  
The sound of regret in his voice made you look up at your moirail. His expression hadn’t changed but there was a definite sadness that seated itself in his eyes.  
“THAT WASN’T YOU, YOU IDIOT. THAT WAS NOT MY FUCKING CLOWN, THAT WAS SOMEONE ELSE. YOU WERE NEVER A PROBLEM” you said, trying to comfort him.  
“ThAnKs BrOtHeR, iT’s NiCe tO kNoW yOu DoN’t HaTe Me.” Gamzee smiled at you, moving his hand to your head, running his fingers through your hair. Occasionally his hand strayed close to your horns, the gentle rubbing at the base of them forcing you to emit a number of soft purrs.  
The two of you continued like this for awhile, a back and forth of spilling your problems and comforting the other. Eventually you both fell into a comfortable silence, Gamzee still gently running his fingers through your hair. You let yourself think about the entire time you and him had been moirails, and you couldn’t remember him ever being there for you, it had always been the other way around. You decided not to question this change in roles and just enjoy this moment while it lasted. You curled up against him more, letting your hand wander along his body, a reciprocating gesture from the light petting you were receiving. He tensed up ever so slightly at the new contact but soon relaxed as you continued your calming ministrations on his body, your hand tenderly exploring. Gradually your hand moved more northward, your fingers caressing his jaw line before you started to trace the scars marring his painted face. Gamzee made a soft noise at this, a mixture between a moan and a deep purr. The sudden sound stirred something inside of you awake, making you unconsciously pull him closer to you until he was fully lied down next you, your bodies turned towards each other, noses brushing from your closeness. Glancing upward, you stared at his dopey smile for what felt like hours until you started to inch closer and closer. You gently pressed your lips against his painted ones in a chaste kiss. Realizing your mistake, you pull back quickly in horror, staring at Gamzee shamefully. FUCK FUCK FUCK HE'S YOUR FUCKING MOIRAIL.  
"OH FUCK, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, I-" you started to scream before your were abruptly interrupted by a long finger pressing itself against your lips, shooshing you.  
"It'S oKaY mOtHeRfUcKeR" Gamzee said, letting an affectionate smile settle on his face before he pulled you closer, his lips quickly pecking yours. When you didn't immediately return the kiss, too shocked that this was actually happening, he went ahead and took charge of the situation. He pressed his lips back against yours and deepened it promptly. As he was doing this, Gamzee hooked an arm around your waist, using it to roll the both of you around until you ended up on top of him, straddling his lap, your chests pressed flushed against each other. Gamzee ran his tongue along your bottom lip, seeking permission which you readily granted now that your wits were more about you. At the beginning you tried to control the kiss against the taller troll, but the soon proved futile, so you went along with his pace for the kiss, your tongues dancing in sync, mixing red and purple saliva together. You knew all this would take you and him from the pale quadrant into something a bit more redder, but currently you didn't give a fuck, all your attentions focused on the troll before you's delicious mouth.  
Eventually he reversed your positions mid kiss, pushing you back into the covers of your respiteblock. One of his arms lied beside your head whilst the other trailed down your chest, skirting closer to the side as he got lower. He found a spot that was ticklish there and he swiftly exploited it, tickling you until your were gasping for breath, laughter coming out uncontrollably. He relented from the torture after a few minutes once you started to begging him to stop, your laughter giving way to soft giggles. He smiled down at you, placing a kiss on your nose before a softer one on your lips. You broke the kiss, moving your lips along his jaw and down his throat, leaving open mouthed kisses along the way. By the time you were done, both of you were painting and slightly flushed  
Gamzee broke out in a crazy grin and asked, “FeElInG bEtTeR, mY fLuShEd BrOtHeR?”  
You blushed bright red at the question and nodded quickly before hiding your face in the crook of his neck, the nubs of your horns keeping you from poking him painfully. Chuckling, Gamzee pulled the covers from under your and draped it over the two of your, moving around until the both of you were comfortable. He then ordered you to sleep, knowing that were probably exhausted from today's events. You relaxed against your now matesprit, closing your eyes and waiting for sleep to claim you. As you lied there, your mind wandered to the fact that you and Gamzee were no longer moirails, but matesprits. You were liking the thought more and more, being matesprits with Gamzee. You had a feeling that the flushed quadrant would be better for the both of you. But there was one thing bugging you.  
“GAMZEE, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN ROCK?”  
“MaKiNg MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS bRoThEr, MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS.”  
You snorted softly at that, knowing you weren't going to get a better answer out of him for now. You yawned tiredly, feeling sleep crawl over your consciousnesses. Snuggling close to Gamzee, you murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Fucking love you, you stupid clown" but no one could ever prove it. Gamzee smiled and returned the sentiment, and you fell asleep feeling the happiest you've felt since this fucking game began.


End file.
